


A Day at the Beach

by ruffini



Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/pseuds/ruffini
Summary: The group decides to spend the day at the beach to hangout and catch up.Otherwise my take on a beach day with some Chalex fluff spread through out.
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Estela de la Cruz/Tyler Down, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Day in the Lives of Chalex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900081
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, this is my first fic ever. Honestly I was super nervous about posting this but also have been sitting on this idea for a while, especially after reading AlexStandallsSmile's one shot. This is going to be part of a series I'll do on Chalex, but I don't have any set posting schedule just yet. 
> 
> A quick note, Justin is alive and healthy in this universe because I think we can all agree he deserves to live and experience life. So I'm changing the canon here so that he doesn't get sick or pass away.

It started with a text to the group chat from Zach. Everyone was back in town after finishing their first year in college. After getting a much needed break from finals and catching up on missed hours of sleep, the group had been looking for an opportunity to meet up and catch up with each other.

Alex and Charlie were at Alex’s house, cuddling on the couch while a movie played on the TV. They were taking advantage of an empty house to have some much needed time alone when their phones lit up from a text message.

**The Gang**

**Zach** : anyone else wanna go to the beach sometime? this heat is killing me

**Jess** : fuck yes, i thought i was the only one melting in this heat

**Clay** : Justin and I are down, when are we going?

**Zach** : i was thinking this weekend if everyone’s free?

**Tyler** : I’m free and so is Estela I think.

**Tony** : Me and Caleb are too.

**Jess** : me too

**Clay** : Same for us

Charlie looked up at Alex. He was excited at the idea of a day at the beach with his friends, but wanted to see if his boyfriend was willing to go too. But Alex, already guessing what his boyfriend was thinking just smirked fondly at him.

“Yes Charles I’m also down for a day at the beach too.” Alex said in a fond tone.

Charlie smiled and placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek before quickly turning back to his phone to type out his response.

**The Gang**

**Charlie** : Alex and I are down too.

Putting his phone down, Charlie cuddled closer to Alex and turned his attention back to the movie as Alex curled up against his chest.

* * *

After planning out the beach day for the rest of the week, the weekend finally came around. The group split into three cars: Clay, Justin, and Jessica in one car; Charlie, Alex, Zach, Tyler, and Estela in another; and Tony, Caleb, and Ani in the last. The group divided the coolers of food and drinks, firewood for a bonfire, and the Easy-up and folding table among their cars before loading in their bags and driving off to the beach in the morning. Their plan was to get to the beach by noon and enjoy the afternoon swimming, sunbathing, playing games, and relaxing before setting up a bonfire and having a small barbecue at night.

The drive to the beach was pleasant enough. The three cars arrived just the clock struck noon. After setting up their spot on the beach with the tent, table, and coolers the group split up to go have fun. Tyler was dragged into doing an impromptu photoshoot for Jessica, Justin, Estela, and Ani, Tony and Caleb opted to stay near everyone’s stuff and sunbathe while Clay sat near by, just taking in the peace and serenity of just being at the beach with his friends.

Charlie had just finished applying sun screen when Alex walked up to him. He was dressed in dark blue board shorts and while it was not the first time Charlie had seen the older boy shirtless, he still admired how beautiful Alex was. Charlie was about to speak when Alex reached up to his face and wiped away some extra sunscreen.

“You missed some” Alex said with a small smile.

Charlie just smiled back and leaned down to kiss Alex. “Thanks babe.” He responded back. The two stood there for a moment before Zach ran up to them.

“Come on love birds, we’re at the beach and that means we gotta go swimming!” Zach exclaimed with a wide smile. Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his best friend’s antic while Charlie just let out a chuckle. Before either could respond, Zach was already leading both of them down to the water with an excited whoop.

Once the three of them reached the water, Alex opted to dip is feet in the water, but didn’t go much further while he watched his best friend and his boyfriend swim out. While PT had done a lot in terms of improving the strength and usage of his bad leg, he was still a little apprehensive about going further, not wanting to risk getting caught in a moment where he wouldn’t be able to swim back.

Noticing his boyfriend’s hesitation to get into the water, Charlie swam over to him before walking up to Alex.

“Hey, you alright Lex?” Charlie asked, with a hint of concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to make sure I don’t get caught in a bad situation you know? With my bad leg and all.” Alex responded, a little quieter than usual.

Charlie thought for a moment before he got an idea. Reaching over to Alex and picking him up suddenly so that Charlie ended up carrying Alex bridal style.

Alex, caught off guard and slightly embarrassed to be in that position nuzzled into Charlie’s neck. “Charles, what are you doing???”

Charlie just laughed and said, almost as if it were a fact, “Carrying you into the water so you won’t have to worry about anything.”

Charlie began to walk back into the water, this time with Alex in his arms, and when he got deep enough so that he could sit down into the water, he sunk down so that both he and Alex were submerged up to their necks. They sat there, bobbing up and down with the waves, lost in each other’s eyes before leaning in to share another kiss. Alex would have loved to keep going but they were interrupted by a splash and looked up to see that the rest of their friends had joined them in the water. From that point on, things devolved into a water fight as everyone was trying to splash or dunk each other into the ocean. 

* * *

Later, after the sun had fallen, the group set up the bonfire and barbeque. After everyone had eaten their fill, they sat around the fire, toasting marshmallows and catching up. Everyone was seated around the fire, the couples sitting with their significant others. Justin and Jessica sat next to each other, Jessica resting her head on his shoulder while the two of them held hands. Tony and Caleb sat side to side, shoulders touching and both looking into the fire while Ani sat next to them. Tyler sat next to Estela, holding her hand in his, his thumb absentmindedly tracing circles on her hand. Alex sat in between Charlie’s legs, leaning against his chest while Charlie had his arms wrapped around Alex’s torso. Zach sat to their right and Clay to their left. They all shared what they had been up to during the past few months since spring break. While they had all met up at Charlie’s graduation a few weeks prior, they hadn’t had a chance to just sit around and catch up.

At some point in the conversation, Zach had pulled out his guitar and played a quiet, relaxing tune while everyone sat around the fire, laughing and joking around. It was at this moment, Alex looked at his group of ride or die friends, heart swelling with happiness. If you had told him that when he first moved to Evergreen that in a few years he would be friends with all these people and have a boyfriend who he loved so much, he’d probably have dismissed that idea with a sarcastic comment. But here he was, surrounded by his friends and his boyfriend, happier than he had ever been.

Almost as if he could sense when his boyfriend was thinking to himself, Charlie looked down at Alex and asked quietly “What’s going through that beautiful head of yours?”

Alex turned his head to get a better look at his boyfriend and saw the fond look Charlie had in his eyes. Leaning up to give Charlie a quick peck on the cheek before settling back down and leaning against his boyfriend’s chest, Alex just gave a simple reply.

“Nothing much, just thinking about how happy I am to be alive right now and how much I love you and everyone here with us.” He said, looking around at his group of friends.

At that answer, Charlie tightened his hold on Alex, almost as if he were trying to hug him even harder. As the night went on and the group of friends continued to enjoy each other’s company, Charlie couldn’t help but agree with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and review if you'd like, I'd love to hear your thoughts. If you have any suggestions on how to improve future works, let me know! Or if you have any prompts that you'd like to see, comment them below and I'll try to work them into future works.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
